A Really Strange Fic Involving Draco
by EminimE
Summary: Umm.. The title sort of sums it all up. I warn you, this is really messed up. Read though! Please!!!!!


  
A/N If this makes no sense whatsoever, GOOD! That was it's point. I couldn't think of a good ending, so I put in a dream I had, where I drempt the sky and ground were all messed up, and how Draco so of turned into another person...Heh heh.   
  
  
A really Strange Fic involving Draco  
  
By Rose  
  
  
It was just another not-so-normal day for Draco Malfoy. For one thing, when he woke up he suddenly realized his cloths were missing, also, for some reason, his room seemed a lot smaller then it was supposed to be.  
  
Maybe it's because I have my eyes closed He told himself, as he crashed into a potted plant for the umptenth time that morning. Draco was VERY screwed. or, maybe I had to much raspberry vodka last night, maybe that's it... Draco shook his head.no that can't be it, I only had 56 shots.   
  
Suddenly, the place-that-where-ever-Draco-was seemed to blow up with applause. When he finally decided to open his eyes, he realized he wasn't in Kansas anymore. Draco found himself standing naked on a stage. He fainted, of coarse.  
  
When Draco finally came to, he was lying on the floor, still not dressed. Standing over him were a group of fan fic authors. He recognized   
them from their insane grins, and evil-type laughter. he screamed with a passion. Get me out of this {censored} -up place!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N isn't cursing so much more affective when you censore it?  
  
The authors just stood there, making it even worse. They started whispering to each other as Draco coward on the floor. lets eat him! a tall energetic blond suggested energetically.(Ironic, isn't it?)   
  
No, no, then we would have called him here all for nothing, a chubby Raven-haired girl shrugged off the suggestion. Then we should at least hook em up with someone, a tall girl with glasses and chesnut-colored-hair that time.   
  
Good idea Rose! the blond and and the girl-who-has-glasses-and-is-aparently-Rose, shook hands. they said in unison. Eep! Draco of coarse, who was now on the verge of slitting his own wrists with his teeth.  
  
Rose took the poll. Ok, all in favor of hooking Draco up with Hermione Granger say nay! There's a scream in the distance, most likely Hermione's. The scream is followed by silence.  
  
Fine, all in favor of hooking Draco up with Harry Potter say nay! It's Draco's turn to scream this time. you wouldn't! Draco gasped.   
  
Rose Grins evily. I would, but no-body seems to want you to be' with Harry. Draco listens to the silence, and makes a sound of relief. Yuck!! he farted! Shouted one of the smaller fan fic authors, only about 6 and a half years old to be precise.  
  
Draco blushed. All the Fan fic authors laugh in Draco's general direction.  
everyone covered their ears, Rose was a very good shrieker indeed. ok, now, you have two more choices of who we should hook Draco up with   
  
Choice number three, a grim. the 6 and a half year old shouts  
All the authors look at the six and a half year old strangely. hay, it was just an idea. The six and a half year old giggled. Hay is for horses!   
A chorus of short, red-headed girls laughed at the six and a half year old.  
  
Draco started to doze off so Rose kicked him. Draco rubbed his still naked buttocks. Your last choice of who we're getting Draco with. Me.  
all the fan fic authors shouted in agreement. *applause track*   
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Were am I? This better be a dream!!! Wake me up! Draco starts pinching himself, and ends up with a lot of black and blue marks. The Authors watch, amused.   
  
Rose picks Draco up, and carries him into a soundproof room. The other authors watch in interest. The blond who-is-a-canniable spoke first. Do you think Rose'll let us eat him when she's done?   
  
A woman-type scream comes from the room. Don't worry, it's only Draco, Rose called out from the room. this is fun! weeeee I wonder what she's doing a cat who was really a girl who was really a cat who was really a girl who was really a dolphin exclaimed.  
  
I want to know!!!!! Yelled the group of short red-headed girls yelled at the top of their lungs. Let's go see! A blue-haired creep said cheerfully.   
  
all the fan fic authors stampede into the soundproof room to find Rose repeatedly slapping Draco, who is tied to the bed. Oh hello, how nice of you to join me. All the authors slap Draco silly, except for the cannibalistic blond, who chewed on Draco's foot.  
  
10 Seconds Later  
  
the cannibalistic blond handed out severed parts of Draco, while nibbling delicately on one of his ears. I told you Draco would make good grub! The cannibalistic blond shot at the chubby Raven-haired girl. Fine fine, you were right, now can I have another piece of leg? Pleeeeeaaase?  
  
Draco suddenly woke up in his bed. When he finally had the nerve to check, he realize he was wearing clothing, and his favorite PJ's too. Purple Barneys and green Baby-Bops looked up at him innocently.  
  
Ahhh, it was just a dream. Then he patted himself down to make sure he was still one body. After that, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he looked in the mirror, Draco realized he had flaming red hair.  
  
Also, Freckles. He looked out the window. The sky was red, and grass purple. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
  
~End~  
  
A/N I know, I totally messed up the ending, tell me if you liked the story though... not counting the ending. I couldn't think of one. Wait! I just got an idea!  
  
To Be Continued... Dun Dun Dunnnnnn!  
  
A/N Oh yeah, and about the Character Rose, I wrote this before I signed up for FanFiction.net, so I didn't know that would be my pen name, so don't think I'm putting myself in the story ^-^ : o) ^o^


End file.
